The Great North Wiki:Policy
There are simple, yet a good amount of rules that apply to the The Great North Wiki. These rules are in place because we want everyone to have a nice editing experience. Users who break the rules will be warned, followed by punishment by blocking/banning. Indefinite bans may be given out to repeat offenders. Blocking Policy Users can be blocked or banned for breaking the rules. The length of the ban/block depends on the severity of the offense. Appeals can be posted on your talk page or the blocking admin's Community Central page. Blocks under 7 days cannot be appealed. Harassment/Vandalism There is no harassment allowed on the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to, inserting false information on pages, bullying other users, making racist or sexist comments on talk pages and forums, removing constructive content without warning, and posting not-suitable-for-internet content. You will be warned once and then blocked accordingly. Profanity Only certain swear words may be used during discussion unless quoted from official material. No uses of shit, fuck, or any slurs prohibited for use on network TV are allowed. Spam There is no spam allowed on the wiki. Spamming links or removing information without reason is grounds for immediate blocking. This includes the addition of unnecessary content or insertion of pornographic images. Administrator Messages Ignoring adminstrator messages is grounds for blocking. Please change your behavior accordingly. YOU MAY NOT REMOVE WARNINGS FROM ADMINISTRATORS. Users who do so will earn a week block with no access to their talk page without warning. Privacy Policy Users assume all risk when giving personal information out. If a user refuses to share, do not bug other people for their personal information. This will result in an immediate block without warning. Images Images must be of good quality and must not be altered. Fan images are not allowed. Videos Videos uploaded onto the wiki can be short clips (up to a few minutes max). Full episodes cannot be uploaded or linked. Disney and FOX have legal rights to patrol this site and may ask that those full episode uploads be removed. If you want to share full episodes, please do so in private. Fan content Fanfiction work is not allowed here and will be reverted. You may not upload fanfiction work on your userpage without permission from the creator due to legal reasons, unless you created the fanfiction work. We may need to see proof that you got permission as well. Talk pages Talk pages are not comments. They are only to be used to discuss how to improve the article. Please do not express your opinions about the article. Please take your opinions to the forums. Please be civil and don't harass other users. Please remember to sign off with ~~~~. DO NOT REMOVE ADMINISTRATOR WARNINGS FROM TALK PAGES! This will earn you a 7 day ban with removal of talk page access without warning. User talk pages User talk pages function as message walls. Please be civil and don't harass other users. Please remember to sign off with ~~~~. Categories No new categories should be created without approval. In addition, unnecessary categories such as "cute characters", "characters whose name starts with H" will not be allowed. Sources Any questionable information must have a reliable or official source. iMDB and Wikipedia are not reliable or official sources, but rather External Links, which can be placed on the "External Links" header in articles. Any unsourced information may be reverted without notice. Edit warring Edit warring is defined as making three or more reverts on one page within a 24 hour period. Unless it is to remove vandalism, a temporary lock will be placed on the article. Please discuss any concerns on that article's talk page. Remember to be civil and respectful. User pages Your user page is a place to put information about yourself. Tell us about yourself! We'd love to hear more about you! You may not edit someone else's userpage without approval unless it is to remove vandalism or inappropriate content. You may not only contribute to your userpage. We are an encyclopedia first so only editing the userpage will result in loss of access to it. You may not upload full episodes to TV shows or full movies to your userpage as this is copyright violation. You may not upload fan work unless you created it or you get approval from the creator (proof may be required). Category:Policy Category:The Great North Wiki